1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting apparatus in which the characteristics of a barrier layer are maintained and a stress of a substrate is reduced, even at a high temperature, thereby increasing the manufacturing stability of the organic light emitting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate for a flexible display device must be made out of very flexible materials. Research has been mainly conducted on use of polycarbonate, polyimide, and poly(arylene ether sulfone) as a material for forming a plastic substrate.